


Dirty Dancing

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Insinuated Smut, Mild Smut, Other, Sick!Fick, Snuggling, You Watch Movies, fluff and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not feeling so well, so who's better to cheer you up then the one and only Tom Hiddleston?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Lida.  
> Your Welcome.

You sat down, miserable. You had been sick for three days, and had to take two days off school, which was really starting to stress you out. Even though everyday your best friend, B/F/N, had Skyped you ever day so you didn’t miss out, it still just wasn’t enough. You knew your teachers would give you heck at school when you came back, as you were normally a straight-a student, with an impeccable record. But right now you were stuck at home, with nothing to do, and nobody to take care of you. 

You took out your phone, looking for at least a little bit of human companionship. You scrolled through your notifications, a couple Facebook messages, from nobody important, a new Instagram update, not that you cared. You sighed and dropped your phone on your lap, pulling your warm, cotton blanket farther around your shoulders as you let out a soft, dry, cough. Suddenly, you received a text, giving your phone a little buzz. You picked it up, it was from your friend Tom.  
‘Heard you weren’t feeling so sweet, love, do you need some support?’  
You could almost hear his soft, soothing voice and even softer accent through the text. Tom was the nicest guy. Currently in acting school, he wasn’t always around but you wished you could see more of him. If anybody had asked you, you would deny it but you really did fancy him. But what’s not to like? He’s charming, sweet, and his accent was so hot. 

You quickly replied ‘Tom, you don’t have to!’  
‘But I want to!’ he replied with a winky-face.  
‘I will be over in 10, ready or not.’ That last one made you roll your eyes and laugh, that was so him. You dropped your phone on the couch and looked up into the mirror sitting on your dresser, even in your dishevelled state you wanted to at least look a little bit presentable. So you tried in vain to fix yoru hair.

~~~

He arrived five minutes later, with grocery bags in his hands as you answered the door. “Whats uh- whats all this?” he grinned very wide, and charmingly. “This bag,” he motioned to the green one on his left hand. “Is an assortment of medicines and natural remedies the lady at the pharmacy suggested for a cold. These two,” the blue ones “Are movies that I think you should watch, and the rest are food. And blankets. And Canada dry.” You grinned and invited him in, he turned to you standing by the door, and kissed your forehead, making you blush. “How’re you feeling kid?” he said, setting down the bags in the kitchen and turning to you once again, putting his hand on your forhead. “You’re still pretty warm, but not as warm as you were on Tuesday.”  
“Yeah but I don’t feel any different.” You retorted. He looked into your eyes, and gently caressed your rosy cheek lovingly. “Don’t get sassy with me, kiddo. Go sit on the couch, I will get you some Ginger Ale and we’ll put on a movie.” So, you did as he said.”

He handed you the cold glass, and sat down beside you with a remote, laying a blanket across both of your laps. “I cant believe you’ve never seen Dirty Dancing, Y/N. It’s a classic!” he said pressing play. “Oh here.” He added, passing you two small green pills. You downed them fast, the opening credits to the movie rolled, and you moved a little closer, snuggling into him. “Thanks so much for this, Tom, I couldn’t thank you enough.” You wrapped an arm around his and snuggled your face into his neck. “No problem, Y/N. Oh, hey.” You looked up at him, confused, he giggled and gave you a cute little grin and then leaned in, locking your lips. It took a few seconds for your brain to catch up, but you had realised your mouth already knew what it was doing. The kiss was chaste and tender, and you held it slow for a second, before you separated, resting your foreheads against each others. “Wow.” You said, out of breath. “You’re going to get sick, Tom. Be careful.” And Tom smiled and grabbed your chin, bringing you in for another kiss, this time a little bit more forceful and passionate. “For you, Love, anything.” He said, leaning over onto you, a knee between your legs and his hands against your shoulder blades, you forgot about the movie, and did some dirty dancing of your own. 

Maybe you should get sick more often.


End file.
